gravity
by hawkeyeforever
Summary: A short poem about Crowfeather's love for Leafpool. A challenge from NightClan. Freeverse, all lower case.


gravity

**A/N: So this was a challenge from my NightClan leader, Snowystar, to write a poem about your favorite part of the Warriors books. I chose Leafpool and Crowfeather, and this came to be. It's an AU poem, wherein Crowfeather joins ThunderClan after the battle with the badgers. Don't flame please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.**

**.o.**

you don't know when it is you started to fall

(down, down, down you go)

you briefly remember teetering on the edge

(don't fall!)

you fought against the pull, you tried to stop from plunging down

(oh but honey, you can't fight gravity)

if brief is the struggle on the edge

(and it was wasn't it? you hardly had time to acknowledge the danger)

then long is the fall

(it happened between heartbeats, but you'll never tell)

for a moment you're flying

(don't look down, it'll only hurt)

but then reality hits

(as it always does)

and you realize that you're too far gone to stop yourself

(you realize that you don't want to anyways)

and each day you fall more into your burning heaven

(for it could be nothing else)

you want to drown in her scent, her voice, her love

(so it becomes the air that you breathe)

and then there's nothing but the fire of your love

(and it burns, burns, burns)

it scares you a little, this fall

(it wasn't meant to be all sunshine and rainbows now was it?)

but you close your eyes and except it

(that's all you can do)

and you lose yourself to the depth of the hole you're digging

(dig it deeper darling, you can't stop now)

it should bother you, that you're going against the warrior code

(and a self-promise to never fall this way again)

but it doesn't

(and that's the real rub of it)

you wonder what kind of warrior are you

(windclan, remember, not thunderclan)

who would so easily fall into this reckless abandon

(twice, dearie, don't forget that)

you find it amusing in a detached way

(everything but her is detached, unreal)

that no one suspects

(you don't know that someone does)

but for the moment you are happy

(even as you fall, fall, fall)

because falling for the gravity of love is like nothing else

(it's the most powerful thing in the world, remember)

even if it is treacherous and fraught with dangers

(you are a warrior, you love the thrill of danger)

but even the longest of falls has to end eventually

(but it was only a second of eternity, wasn't it?)

and then you're left on the ground

(wondering what was so wonderful about it in the first place)

you made the choice to fall

(but there was never a choice, was there?)

so now you have to deal with the consequences

(you want to scream at how love can't be punished)

but crowfeather, dear, don't worry

(nothing can hold a candle to your love, and nothing can extinguish it)

you aren't alone

(and you never will be again, you should know)

she's right there beside you

(where she belongs)

she'll take what comes with the fire you always loved

(others never realize that she has just as much fire as her sister)

facing her father

(which nearly broke her)

but you comfort her

(she clings to you, you cling back)

and eventually, they learn

(it took some time)

they cannot stop love

(haven't you heard? nothing can)

and so you are left to acclimate to your new life

(new clan, new faces, distrust, distaste)

but you take it all with your chin held high

(you still have your pride)

and they learn not to taunt you

(a windclan warrior in thunderclan is just begging for sneers)

not when they have an angry she-cat on their tails

(she may have been a medicine cat, but she can still claw your pelt off)

and you gain their trust

(with a lot of battles, fights, drama and pit stops in between, of course)

and over time, the gravity isn't frightening

(it is only nature after all)

but the pull never ends

(you still love her now just as much as you loved her then)

and she loves you

(more every day, as she loves to tell you)

and so you continue into forever

(and ever, and ever, and ever)

with that she-cat beside you

(your tails intertwined)

and you engage in a new sort of battle

(fatherhood, good luck)

and when your oldest kit falls down

(oh little lionkit, be careful!)

you just gently help him up

(because you can't fight gravity)

**.o.**

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
